Vale a Pena
by thysss
Summary: Eu folheei uma e outra página dando-me conta de que ali falava sobre um amor. Sobre o amor que eu sentia, sobre meus sentimentos por ele, para então dar-me conta de que eu não sabia, realmente, nada sobre ele. E eu precisava saber...


**Vale a pena?**

**Jake e Nessie – Música: Broken**

Eu folheei uma e outra página dando-me conta de que ali falava sobre um amor. Sobre o amor que eu sentia, sobre meus sentimentos por ele, para então dar-me conta de que eu não sabia, realmente, nada sobre ele. _E eu precisava saber..._

Quando tudo ficou claro para mim?

Maneei a cabeça, eu não havia me dado conta ainda...

Polos opostos = Jake e eu. Simples assim. Lobisomem e Vampira – sim, vampira, porque em pouco tempo eu seria uma completa vampira e não haveria mais volta atrás.

Não sei quando tudo se tornou claro, talvez não em um momento, mas sim num decorrer de acontecimentos e pensamentos, que no fim tornaram-se um só e tudo ficou claro para mim.

Quando pegamos esses livrinhos, romances, tudo que procuramos é pelo final feliz, pelo amor, pelo ápice, e o depois de lê-los tudo que queremos é uma história assim, talvez com menos brigas e intrigas, mais com tanto amor quanto os personagens demonstram, com tanta intensidade quanto as palavras nos fazem entender.

Desejos. Sonhos. Realidade.

Há uma ponte entre cada um desses pontos.

O que todos procuram. O que nem todos alcançam.

Meu único medo, no fim, é que fosse tarde demais.

_Quando tudo ficou claro para mim? Quando eu o vi sorrir com a criança em seus braços?_

Eu o puxei pela mão, ignorando qualquer pedido para parar ou ir mais devagar, eu não queria diminuir, só queria fazer o que tinha em mente agora e eu sabia que se parasse e o encarasse e ele me pedisse para parar, eu pararia, porque Jake simplesmente tem esse poder sobre mim.

Não queria encará-lo e ver em seus olhos o reflexo de meu desespero, de meu medo. Não queria influenciá-lo em sua resposta, mas eu simplesmente tinha que saber.

Eu precisava saber! Ter certeza de que Jake não estava apenas perdendo seu tempo com alguém, eu, que no fim das contas não poderia fazê-lo feliz. Completamente feliz.

- Calma – ele me segurou com força, firme, parando-me logo, mas agora não importava, eu já estava onde queria. E eu estava com quem eu queria. – Agora me diga o que houve!

Seus braços firmes me seguravam como se eu fosse a criatura mais leve de todas. Em pensar que eu mal completara cinco anos, e meu corpo já chegava aos quinze, maneei a cabeça, era com fatos assim que eu não queria que Jake tivesse de lidar. Hoje sou de um jeito, em um piscar de olhos tudo parece mudar. Não, era loucura demais, com uma só pessoa para que outra se envolvesse.

- Eu quero conversar com você – murmurei abaixando a cabeça.

- Não era mais fácil ter dito? – ele perguntou rindo de um jeito espontâneo que me fez sorrir.

Jake era sempre assim, espontâneo, enquanto eu, totalmente oposta.

- E sobre o que você quer conversar? – ele me perguntou abraçando-me por trás, seus braços envolvendo a minha cintura, seu queixo sobre meu ombro, sua respiração ao pé do meu ouvido fazendo-me estremecer.

Com Jake assim, tão próximo, se fazia difícil pensar. Maneei a cabeça ciente de que deveria manter o foco. Conversar.

Afastei-me dele, estávamos na clareira, eu propositalmente o havia levado ali com o intuito de termos essa conversa, principalmente porque meu não ouviria nossos pensamentos, e porque eu poderia gritar-lhe um monte, assim como Jake também poderia, e eu tinha certeza de que ele o faria.

- Eu estou aqui, amor – ele sussurrou me abraçando mais firme, mostrando que estava junto a mim. Suspirei, eu sabia que ele estava.

A questão era até quando...

Isso que me matava. O amanhã. A incerteza do que nos esperava depois que o sol nascesse.

- Jake – eu sussurrei tentando controlar a apreensão em minha voz, como se fosse realmente possível. – Você seria feliz comigo?

Pronto, toda minha incerteza resumindo-se em uma única frase.

Felicidade. Só um estado de espírito? Eu nunca acreditei nisso. Daí vem o meu medo.

- Nessie? – ele me chamou virando-me de frente para ele, mas eu me recusava a responder, me recusava a olhar em seus olhos. Eu só queria a sua resposta.

Eu só queria que aquilo fosse menos doloroso do que de fato estava sendo.

Querer. Querer. Nem sempre é poder.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – ele parecia surpreso demais, mais do que eu jamais imaginara. – De onde você tirou isso?

Seus olhos pareciam que a qualquer momento iriam faiscar, eu só me encolhi em meu canto. Não importava o tamanho de sua irritação, se ela existia ou não, eu só queria a resposta.

- Só diga Jake – eu murmurei erguendo uma mão para acariciá-lo no rosto. – Só me diga, você seria feliz comigo?

- De onde você tirou isso? – ele insistiu enquanto eu me concentrava em não deixar minhas lágrimas escaparem.

- Responda – eu insisti novamente, contendo minha angustia e nervosismo, por dentro eu estava sendo destruída, mas a dúvida, o não saber, iria destruir-me ainda mais.

- De onde – ele falava pausadamente, dando ênfase as palavras, querendo me fazer entender que eu deveria responder primeiro.

- Disso – eu respondi instintivamente tirando de meu bolso um caderno, que agora já estava todo enrolado, e jogando quase em sua cara.

- Mais que raios? – ele perguntou encarando as folhas, folhas escritas, algumas totalmente, outras com uma frase ou duas, todas amassadas pelo tempo que haviam passado em meu bolso, e ele sequer percebera. – Eu ainda não entendi a que ponto você quer chegar...

- Eu te vi ontem – eu murmurei, minha voz tornando-se um leve sussurrar, suave, quase inaudível, mas Jacob estava perto, perto o suficiente para ouvir-me. – Eu te vi ontem, na praia... Você segurava um bebê.

Maldito sentimento humano, maldita necessidade humana. Lágrimas. Não precisaria mais para que eu me debulhasse em lágrimas como a perfeita idiota que estava sendo.

Mas a insegurança nos faz fazer coisas idiotas... É assim mesmo.

- Eu vi como você sorria, e o jeito que você leva com crianças – abaixei minha cabeça tendo a certeza de que dessa vez minhas bochechas não corariam, mas mesmo assim eu não poderia encará-lo.

- Continue... – ele pediu, num sussurro também, querendo saber até onde esse papo levaria.

Eu provavelmente o havia desesperado, assustado, mais do que deveria.

- Você realmente leva jeitos, e eu juro que nunca te vi sorrir assim, tão espontâneo – maneei a cabeça concertando meu erro. – Não! – assenti veemente. – Eu já te vi sorrir assim, e foi comigo, mas mesmo assim – parecia ter um nó preso em minha garganta impedindo-me de falar tudo de uma só vez. – Mesmo assim eu senti algo diferente, e só então eu me dei conta.

- Do quê? – ele perguntou, suas mãos grandes tocando meu rosto, erguendo-o, fazendo-me encará-lo diretamente, segurava-me garantindo que eu não desviaria o olhar.

Porque Jake sabia que por um olhar poderia me desvendar.

Eu sabia.

- Do que você se deu conta?

- De que há algo faltando... Há algo que nunca acontecerá, algo que você quer.

- Eu não entendo – ele confessou, e por um instante pensei que Jake abaixaria a cabeça, mas ele se negava isso, não abaixaria, não depois de forçar-me a manter-me erguida.

Jacob sempre foi forte, mais até do que imaginara, ele só não se dava conta disso. E quando eu digo que ele é forte, não me refiro só ao externo, mas internamente, sentimentalmente.

E eu soube que se tudo desandasse naquele instante, ou dali a pouco, ele se manteria mais firme. Jake poderia erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente.

Eu não.

- Um filho Jacob! – eu quase gritei. – Eu nunca te darei um filho...

- Argh...

Eu o vi fechar os olhos com força e se afastar, suas mãos socaram uma árvore, e mesmo assim ele seguia ileso. Suas bochechas tornaram-se rosadas e eu sabia que não era por vergonha. Eu o havia irritado.

- Você não percebe? – eu gritei dando um passo para trás. – Essa era pra ser a nossa história! Eu lhe prometi filhos, eu lhe prometi amor... Mas eu simplesmente não posso cumprir.

- Eu não quero filhos! Eu não os quero desde que eu tenha você...

- Valeria à pena Jake? – eu perguntei continuando a me afastar.

Minha voz saia aos gritos, como se o nó, que até então parecia enorme houvesse sumido, eu estava perdendo o controle.

- Valeria – ele respondeu reprimindo um urro.

- O que você sente por mim? – eu parei de me afastar, simplesmente travei ali no centro e o encarei, a pergunta sendo disparada e o pegando desprevenido.

- O que é isso agora? – ele perguntou mexendo os braços num tique nervoso.

- Eu quero saber – eu gritei. – Porque eu quero ter a certeza de que vale a pena!

- O que...

- Responda! – eu gritei o interrompendo, eu parecia mais feroz do que pretendia.

Estava tudo saindo de meu controle.

- Eu te amo – ele gritou e eu tenho certeza de que ecoou por algumas árvores.

Meu coração saltava, disparava dentro do peito, mas não dava, não cem por cento.

_Desejos. Sonhos. Realidade._

_Há uma ponte entre cada um desses pontos._

Eu ainda precisava terminar de atravessar a última.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou depois de instantes em silêncio.

Eu havia me calado, absorvido suas palavras, mas algo sempre parecia estar faltando.

- Veja – eu lhe apontei o caderno em suas mãos, ele voltou a folheá-lo sem nada entender. – Eu folheei uma e outra página dando-me conta de que ai fala sobre um amor. Sobre o amor que eu sinto, sobre meus sentimentos, para então dar-me conta de que eu não sabia, realmente, nada sobre você...

- Nada? – ele gritou exasperado. – É nada que você chama tudo que já vivemos? Cinco anos Renesmee! Há cinco anos eu estou ao seu lado e você diz que não sabe nada! Por Deus – agora ele é quem parecia desnorteado, quando na verdade tinha de ser ao contrário.

- Você diz: eu te amo – eu comecei, despejando tudo que sentia, todos os meus medos. – Mas você sequer sabe o que é isso? Você sabe quando surgiu isso?

- Isso é ridículo – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, aflito, outro de seus tiques nervosos.

- Não é ridículo! Você me conhece por toda a minha vida Jake, mas e eu? O que eu realmente sei sobre a sua vida? Você nunca me mostrou fotos, nunca me levou em seus lugares preferidos nem me contou suas maiores aventuras – eu continuava falando e falando, sem dar-me conta de que as lágrimas começavam a sair.

Momento de fraqueza.

- Não Jake, não faça essa cara – eu murmurei ao vê-lo negar com a cabeça em puro ato de reprovação. – Não negue, porque você sabe, mesmo que não admita você sabe que eu tenho razão!

Eu o vi erguer a mão para acariciar meu rosto, mas não dava, eu precisava despejar tudo, e tinha de ser agora, porque eu sabia que se fosse esperar mais, eu fraquejaria.

- Seria o suficiente? – eu o encarei, meus lábios tremiam, minha voz fraquejava, mas eu não pararia. – Você sabe que não!

- Eu não sei – ele levou uma mão a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo de um modo, que até assim, parecia-me sexy, e suspirou, e eu soube que ele estava se perdendo, assim como eu me perdera nesse turbilhão de sentimentos. – O que você quer ouvir? Eu não sei Nessie – ele abaixou a cabeça suspirando pesadamente, e eu sentia meu coração se despedaçando. – Me diz! O que você quer ouvir? O que eu devo dizer? Por que eu sinceramente não sei!

Então eu abracei Jake, simples assim, desesperada. Eu me entreguei ao seu abraço, senti seu cheiro, senti o calor que aquele corpo emanava contra o meu.

E meus olhos se aguaram ainda mais, meus lábios tremiam mais do que eu gostaria e minha voz saia cada vez mais falhada.

- Eu quero que você me diga coisas bonitas... – meu diário, agora largado no chão, eu apontei para ele e chorei ainda mais. – Eu quero que você acabe com o meu medo! Que me diga coisas bonitas, que me mostre que o que está escrito ali não é só fruto da minha imaginação... Nós vivemos em uma irrealidade total Jake, me mostre que pelo menos isso, isso o que temos que isso é real!

Minha fraqueza aumentando. Meu desespero crescendo. Os sentimentos à flor da pele.

Medo. Medo. Medo.

Tudo acabava nisso.

Então Jake me abraçou ainda mais forte, me fazendo sentir que ele realmente estava ali, que ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Eu ouvia seu coração, tão próximo, batendo tão forte e rápido quanto o meu. Ele estava ali. Ele permaneceria ali.

- É real – ele começou sussurrando, mas sua voz ia aumentando. – É real! É recíproco... Por Deus, você quase me mata de susto enquanto tudo que eu precisava era saber que você estava bem. Sente? – ele agarrou minha mão, forçando-a contra seu peito, fazendo-me sentir seu coração bater enquanto meus olhos não desgrudavam dos seus. – Sente? – eu assenti fechando os olhos por um instante controlando as lágrimas daquele momento de fraqueza. – Você sabe que ele só bate assim quando você está por perto, e, oh céus, hoje está ainda mais forte, e isso nunca vai parar! É clichê toda essa coisa de eterno, mas é a verdade... É a nossa realidade – então ele selou seus lábios nos meus, como se precisasse disso para saber que eu estava realmente ali, e ter certeza de que eu não iria a lugar nenhum. – E ela vai além, você é minha, se lembra? – eu assenti sem desviar meu olhar. – Assim como eu sou seu!

- Sim – eu murmurei tremula, toquei seus lábios e sorri. – Seus beijos são meus...

- Isso – ele sorriu mais animado. – Meus beijos são seus, assim como os seus só pertencem a mim. Seus lábios. Seu corpo. Seu coração. Meus. Todos meus. Assim como eu sou seu.

Ele me abraçou com força, mas, de repente, as imagens voltaram e eu me deixei cair de joelhos na grama, e Jake veio junto abraçado a mim de um modo que se fazia impossível uma separação.

Eu estava gostando disso.

Mas internamente doía. Tudo doía.

Um sonho. Um sonho desfeito.

Porque internamente, inconscientemente ou sei lá o quê eu sabia, eu tinha certeza de que Jake abriria mão de tudo. Mas e quanto a mim? Eu ainda não havia conseguido descobrir até que ponto eu poderia me desprender das coisas humanas, e a cada instante eu me controlava, vigiava, tentada a dizer a ele que faltava algo, que algumas vezes eu havia me pego imaginando como nossos filhos seriam.

Era um sonho quebrado para ele.

Um sonho quebrado para mim.

Parecia justo, mas ao tempo injusto.

E parecia doer muito em mim.

- Vale a pena? – eu perguntei controlando o choro. – Vale? Eu ainda não sei... Jake, vale a pena?

- Se filhos é o problema, nós faremos alguma coisa – ele beijava meu rosto, meus lábios, meu cabelo.

Puro ato de desespero.

- Eu te darei filhos - isso soava como uma promessa.

Promessa que eu não sabia se poderia ser cumprida. O que fazia doer mais ainda.

- Nós faremos o possível...

Desespero. Medo. Tudo se mesclando.

- Eu preciso – eu murmurei. – Eu preciso de você ao meu lado.

- Eu estarei – ele respondeu e me beijou a bochecha. – Porque vale a pena, qualquer coisa, com você, por você. Por nós. Vale a pena!

E eu preferi acreditar nele.

Ilusão?

Um dia eu descobriria.

_Um dia..._

**Fim?**


End file.
